


Baby

by CBlossomz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Chan and Woojin gets married, Jini loves his mommy Sky/ aka Seungmin, Light Angst, M/M, Minho Pretends to be Hyunjin Boyfriend for a day, Minho and Jisung are secretly dating, Mpreg, Seungmin Insecure, Strangers to Lovers, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlossomz/pseuds/CBlossomz
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin break up, years later Hyunjin founds out he has an adorable son.





	Baby

**Hyujin remembered the day Seungmin and him broke up. Seungmin broke up with him for whatever reason, people will never know except himself. Hyunjin was heartbroken, he never knew the reason why they broke up but four months later, Hyunjin invited Seungmin to meet his new boyfriend [To make him jealous] and Seungmin agreed because he wanted to know who could give him the happiness that he couldn't.**

"Minho this is Seungmin and Seungmin this is Minho." Hyunjin said as Seungmin had a bright smile. Hyunjin was a bit hurt to see how smiley Seungmin was, he wondered if Seungmin truly cared about their relationship that they used to have.

[BackStory: Hyunjin asked Minho to be his fake boyfriend for the day, even though Minho is going out with someone else [secretly aka Han Jisung] Minho agreed to help out his best friend out.]

"Nice to meet you." Seungmin said. Time past and Seungmin got to talk to Minho a bit more, getting to know him, Hyunjin somewhat feeling like a third wheeler since the two were enjoying each other's company, in reality Hyunjin wanted to hug Seungmin and tell him how much he misses and loves him.

**Before Seungmin was going to leave the cafe to go back home, Minho stops him. The two being alone as Hyunjin was in the restroom.**

"Hey...Um..I wanted to ask...why did you two break up? Hyunjin was really hurt you know." Minho said as Seungmin expression changed into sadness, as he signs with a heavy heart.

"Of course I really love him but during our relationship I felt to dependent or a burden on him. You see at that time, my mentality was not stable or healthy , it was all over the place. I felt useless and insecure. Hyunjin has everything, why does need me? No matter how much people would tell me that I'm beautiful or i'm not useless, I still felt that way comparing myself to others and I realized I lost a big part of who I was, because I stopped doing things I love to do. I'm the one to blame and I didn't want to keep fighting with him when were together, he tried a lot to keep our relationship going but truly I wasn't happy with myself, and I started changing into a negative person. It was toxic and I didn't want to involve him into my mess. It hurt me a lot to break up with him, but he deserves better."

Seungmin explained with tears in his eyes, wiping it off. Minho was speechless, he didn't know Seungmin felt that way. He thought Seungmin broke up with him because he didn't love Hyunjin anymore....Minho who is in a relationship with Jisung where sometimes he would feel insecure about himself, having to get reassured by his boyfriend Jisung, so he understood how it felt. Minho grabbed Seungmin hand.

"I'm so sorry..." Minho said

"It's okay! I love him a lot but I hope you can give him the happiness that I couldn't give." Seungmin said with a bright smile, hugging Minho. Minho thought how someone so sweet and pretty go through that, but not everyone is strong in the inside even if it looks like it from the outside.

".....Why didn't you tell Hyunjin though?"

"I wanted to ...but I'm still not mentality prepared for that phase yet. I'm still finding myself as a person. I hope he doesn't hate me but I know he probably does..."

"Minho!" Minho turning around to see Hyunjin waiting for him. Minho turns back around.

"Can we talk more?" Minho asked

"This might be the last time I'll see you two, even if I met you for the first time." Seungmin said

"Last time?" Minho asked confused

"I'm leaving Seoul, and moving back to America."

**~~~~**

[Five Years Past]

[[Seungmin picking up his brother call]]

{Hello Hyung?} Seungmin said  
{Hey! Is the little Sunshine awake?} Woojin ask  
{Taking a nap, It's been a long day. What's up?} Seungmin said as he get outside in the backyard.  
{Well I'm so excited to tell you this.}  
{Hm?} Seungmin hummed.  
{I'M GETTING MARRIED!} Woojin yelled in the line.  
{WHAT! OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!} Seungmin yelled then realized that it's late out so he should lower his voice to not wake people up.  
{I know! I've been waiting for so long to propose to this kangaroo} Woojin said  
{YA-} Seungmin hearing Chan in the background as Seungmin' Woojin chuckle.  
{So When's the wedding?}  
{In a few months! We hope little sunshine can be our flower boy}  
{Of course!}

**~~~~**

** [Time Skip: Wedding Day] **

[Chan is the bride / Woojin is the groom]

Hyunjin was not expecting before the ceremony to start, to see Seungmin as one of the "bridesmaids." as Seungmin looked completely different. His hair was brighter and longer than before having a flower behind his ear, he was wearing makeup which was pretty but prettier without in Hyunjin opinion. Hyunjin like how his eyes still had its galaxy touch, and how his lips were still glossed pink but a bit tinted. He didn't expect Seungmin to be dressed in pink floral blouse off the shoulder dress and heels, seeing how the dress fit and curved in all the right places. Showing off Seungmin smooth milky skin, from his neck, collar bone, arms, and legs making Hyunjin want to have the urge to just slam Seungmin down on the bed and mark him all over.

Seungmin stood across from Hyunjin who was on the groom's side. He saw how Hyunjin was dressed in a blue suit which made him more attractive with his swift jet black parted hairstyle. Seungmin couldn't deny how handsome and captivating Hyunjin has always been, a strong figure he used to have in his life. He wanted to hug Hyunjin and apologize for everything he has done.  
It hurt his heart seeing him again...for many reasons.. unable to make eye contact with him as Seungmin wasn't expecting the unexpected and two he was focused on Chan and the flower boy. 

The flower boy Jini walked down the red aisle throwing the petals around as Chan walked down with his mother by his side. The flower boy standing beside his mother Seungmin since Jini was also the ring boy. Seungmin smiled seeing Woojin and Chan lock hands seeing the love in their eyes. He wished that one day that could happen to him, but right now he would rather live in the moment with the people that he love.

** _The marriage officiant spoke-_ **

" Kim Woojin and Bang Chan, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders, the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people. A love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"Do you Kim Woojin, take Bang Chan to be your (wife/husband), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I Do." Woojin said as the marriage officiant did the same speech with Chan who also said "I Do."

The two then say their vows as Jini gave them their rings as they exchange their wedding rings with one another with smiles on their faces.

Seungmin smiling, tears forming as he's so happy for them. He hope Chan will always watch over his brother and that his brother will protect Chan forever, to always be there with one another. Hyunjin was extremely happy for the couple, he looked over to see Seungmin trying to hold in his tears of happiness, wanting to kiss his tear away but unable to. Hyunjin still hurt, questions still unanswered.

"And now, by the power vested in me , I hereby pronounce you husband and wife/husband. , Kim Woojin "You may kiss your bride/husband."

Everyone clapped, some families/friends were crying in joy for the two marrying. Jini says to Woojin and Chan.

"No crying! Happy Happy!" The little boy Jini said as everyone smiled/chuckled and awed at the boy cuteness, clueless that it's happy tears. The married couple walk down the aisle. People are cheering/still clapping. Petals being falling down on them.

**Hyunjin was about to talk to Seungmin but stopped but he saw the same little flower boy run into Seungmin arms as he carries the boy with a smile. The boy kissing Seungmin cheek and says-**

"Eomma! Can we eat now?" Jini said whining

"Not yet baby. We will for the after party. " Seungmin said as the boy cutely pouted.

_(Seungmin has a kid?! - Hyunjin giving a surprised expression, wondering who's the special someone/father)_

"Eomma! That stranger is staring at you." Jini said pointing at him.

_Seungmin turns his head to see Hyunjin who awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and walks forward towards them._

"Hey...."

"Hey Hyunjin." Seungmin said with a small smile, feeling nervous and anxious to see and talk to him again.

"Eommaaaaa, He look like Appa! Handsome Handsome! " Jini said at Hyunjin as Seungmin eyes widens and nervously chuckled.

"Thanks Kiddo." Hyunjin said with a chuckle/smile ruffling the boy hair.

"Baby, go talk to Yugyeom Hyung. He will give you a snack okay? I'll be with you in a moment, and remember no talking to strangers okay?" Seungmin said as the boy happily nods, Seungmin letting him down as Jini speeds off to his uncle Yugyeom.

"So ...how you been? I see you have a son now, he's handsome. "

"I've been great. He's my pride and joy, helped me a lot. He did miss a lot of his childhood without his father though."

"Who's the father?"

"Hyunjin...you're the father." Seungmin said as Hyunjin eyes widen shocked

"Wait...what? How? Why didn't you tell me?!" Hyunjin said now raising his voices bit,with shock.

"I did tell you, I contacted you on your number, social media so many times but you never responded. After we broke up, I thought I was sick because I kept throwing up, feeling Queasy. I went to the doctor and they said I was 6 months pregnant, I was shocked because my belly never showed, and no I didn't want an abortion whether you did got the message or not. I just assumed that you didn't want to bear a child of someone who isn't in a relationship with you anymore . It was hard not having you by my side but then again it was my fault, probably why you might hate me now. I broke up with you because of my unhealthy toxic mindset of my many insecurities that affected our relationship and I didn't want you to be involved in my negative state. I felt like I was useless and had no contributions, you have everything and I wondered why you were with someone like me. When I had Jini, I felt changed and more positive and confident about myself. My self esteem wasn't dangerous low as it was five years ago. He's my pride and joy, my little sunshine of energy that keeps my life going."

Seungmin explained with a smile [tears in his eyes] as he looked over at his son Jini as Hyunjin expression changed, Hyunjin wishes, he didn't block him from everything. He blocked him because he didn't want to see Seungmin life with someone new, it would've made him more sad and depressed than before after that incident with Minho being his fake boyfriend for the day to try to make Seungmin "Jealous" which clearly failed but still...Hyunjin heart felt now eased now knowing the reason that Seungmin cared for him, that he didn't want to break up with him but he had too in order to find himself as a person.

Hyunjin hugged Seungmin tightly who ended up was crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Minnie. I didn't know you contacted me..I blocked you after we broke up because I assumed you found someone new. I didn't want to see you with someone new..it hurts me a lot. I still love you a lot and I never hated you. I'm sorry that you felt useless because your not, everything you did was nothing but love and care." Hyunjin said as Seungmin looked at him.

"How can I deserve someone lovable and charming like you." Seungmin said crying more as Hyunjin smiled and kissed his forehead as he cupped Seungmin cheeks.

"I only want and love you baby. Whenever you feel sad emotions, I'm always here and I'll never get tired of telling how beautiful you are." Hyunjin said wiping the younger tears his thumb finger.

They look at each other again, as Hyunjin leaned in and kissed his soft lips. The spark of their love never left even after those years. Hearts finally complete. They part as they hear cheering and clapping, seeing Chan/Woojin and the others who were watching the two, smiling at Seungmin and Hyunjin.

"Yall two might as well get married!" Felix yelled as people chuckle. Seungmin cover his face in embarrassment. Jini running back over-

"Eomma is mine stranger!" Jini said as Hyunjin looked surprised thinking (_My son is a feisty one._)

"Baby, this is your Appa, be nice." Seungmin said as Hyunjin kneeled down in front of him.

"Appa?! I'm right! " Jini said then says "Eomma missed you a lot! Eomma said one day I see you but I no think Appa this handsome!" Jini said with a smile hugging him as Hyunjin carried him. Seungmin smiling watching the two interact for the first time.

"I didn't think I'll see a mini me. Your handsomer than Appa." Hyunjin said to him as the Jini smiled brighter.

"Eomma prettier than me and you Appa!" Jini said as Seungmin giggles.

"Eomma is prettier than us. Beautiful." Hyunjin said as Seungmin was a blushing mess.


End file.
